The Hero Lives in This One
by Redzy
Summary: Even in another life, true love always remains the same. Same love, different obstacles and circumstances, true love will always conquer all. Naley, In the world of the "Lifetime Pilling up" episode.
1. The Places Fear The Most

**The Hero Lives in this One**

A/N: So this is just something that I have been thinking about for a while now. I was re-watching season two and when I put on "Life time pilling up", I realized I really liked that reality. So I wanted to spend a little more time in Nathan's "Heaven" as he called it.

Summary: Even in another life, true love always remains the same. Same love, different obstacles and circumstances, true love will always conquer all.

Chapter 1: The Places you have come to Fear the Least

"_Why do you think people like reading and playing video games so much? Perhaps it is because, if just for a moment, they get to live in a different world."_

"They haven't invented words for how much I love you." Haley gently spoke.

Nathan's stared into her eyes, almost as if he was trying to make sure she was actually saying what he imagined.

"Hales, I love you too." Nathan spoke, realizing himself that the words were true.

They both smiled and looked down , trying to avoid each other's eyes, embarrassed at each of the admissions. Nathan looked up to her face, her hazel hair framing her face. Love filled her features. Her smile. No words could describe her smile.

The cheers of the crowd subsided. People came and congratulated Nathan on his win, patted him on the back, and left. But, Nathan's eyes never left Haley's.

Nathan felt like another reality had spit him back into his life, along with all of these new feelings, feelings that had always laid under the surface.

_Flashback_

"_You know, you two are gonna end up married some day" Debs said, smiled to her self._

"_Stop it! We've known each other forever; we're just friends." Embarassed and his mother's notion. _

"_Good place to start." He looked up and saw her face smiling, yet with an odd sense of seriousness to it. _

_Nathan, however, rolled his eyes._

"_Keep dreaming." He rolls his eyes, smiles at his mother, and walks away._

_ End Flashback_

He never fully believed his mother until that moment. This feeling that this is right where he was supposed to be. Nathan knew if he ignored this he would regret it and probably be giving up someone that could make his life worth something. Haley was the person who made his life worth living.

In the mist of all of his daydreaming and pondering, Haley looked around, anywhere but his eyes. This was all new territory for them. But it felt oddly right.

"Haley, lets go get some food. I know there is a victory party waiting for us back of the Den." He smiled and took her hand.

"Sure. Let's go celebrate." Haley smiled pulling him towards town.

"You wanna hear something funny?" Nathan said as they were walking.

"Hell yes, you know I am always up for some of your broody comedy." Haley smiled, her hand holding his tight.

"My mom is gonna get a kick out of this." He laughed looking at her clueless face.

"Why, chuckles?" Haley found it a little odd that his mother would find "this" or whatever you would call what they were doing funny.

"Because she always knew this would happen." He stated.

"That what would happen?" Haley replied eager to know what he felt about the whole situation.

"That me and you would end up together."

She smiled to her self. _TOGETHER_.

Nathan stopped walking. He pulled Haley's hand back to him and she turned to him and ended up having her face dangerously close to his neck and face. They both realized what was going to happen next. What was really going to happen. They were together now. They knew what would naturally occur next: The first kiss.

Haley all of the sudden got extremely nervous. She knew Nathan was no Boytoy, but this was Nathan, her best friend. 'Her Boyfriend, now' she thought.

It was going to happen.

Now.

And here it comes.

Nathan stared at Haley. 'I love her' he thought to himself. 'But aren't we supposed to date and stuff before we say our I love you's?', he thought again. But then again, they were anything but normal.

He leaned in. Nathan felt like he was flying as their lips touched. The sensation was amazing, they spark was undeniable. Chemistry was definitely something that these two definitely did not lack.

Their lips moved against each other's like they were made for each other. Tongues soon were intertwined. Haley feeling like they had gone on like that forever, broke their kiss.

"Wow," She breathed out. Nathan laughed.

"Yeah," he leaned in again. Eagar to pick up where they left off.

"Down boy, we need to get you back to the party." Haley said, trying to pull him forward. "Come on…boyfriend." She looked down then right back at his eyes.

Nathan smiled, "I like the sound of that." They both smiled, kissed once more and continued down the road.

Lucas Scott knew many things. Lie he was the best player on the Tree Hill basketball team. His father was Dan Scott. His brother was the bastard child with the awful life. But at this moment, he wasn't sure if that was true. He couldn't help but wonder what would his life be like if their lives were reversed.

He looked down the street at his half brother, and couldn't help but smile. He looked like he got everything he dreamed of, all in one night. 'This girl must be something special' he thought to himself. Luke saw them kiss again while walking, giggling in happiness and they continued their way.

He couldn't help but wonder, 'Do I really have the better life?' All of these signs are pointing to 'No.'

At least he still had his team, for now.

Preview for Chapter 2: " Sometimes All you need is One."

"You guys are together? Nathan, you really know how to make you mother proud."

"Where are we going to find another player , Coach?"

"Haley is my girlfriend. Before, when we were friends, we had to keep telling everyone that what we were 'just friends', now that it has changed, I feel like we should have let everyone believe the rumors instead of having to change our answer to the question now. It time that i could spend making out with her. That is on activity that has become my favorite. Basketball has nothing on Haley."

A/n: I really need to know what everyone thinks about this! Continue? Or not? Please let me know! Review!

Thanks All!


	2. Sometimes All you need is One

**The Hero Lives in this One**

A/N: So this is just something that I have been thinking about for a while now. I was re-watching season two and when I put on "Life time pilling up", I realized I really liked that reality. So I wanted to spend a little more time in Nathan's "Heaven" as he called it.

Summary: Even in another life, true love always remains the same. Same love, different obstacles and circumstances, true love will always conquer all.

**Chapter 2: " Sometimes All you need is One."**

"_What if you slept? And what if, in your sleep, you dreamed?And what if, in your dream, you went to heaven and there plucked a strange and beautiful flower? And what if, when you woke, you had the flower in your hand?Ah, what then?"-Samuel Taylor Coleridge _

Nathan and Haley made their way down Main street towards the Den. Oddly, it took them twice the amount of time it usually took them to get there.

Haley blamed that on Nathan. That trouble maker

He was the one who was stopping every five feet to kiss her. Boys.

He was the one who pushed her against a car to kiss her again.

He was the one who made the car alarm go off.

He was the one who, when he kissed her, took her breath away.

About a block from Deb's Den, Nathan once again pushed her against a building.

"Nathan, we have to get to the party, we don't…" She was interrupted by one of his intense kisses. His lips touched hers forcefully. Haley eventually gave in, as she did every time this evening, to the kiss. "Maybe we have a little bit of time."

Her hands roamed up into his hair, playing with the delicate strands at the nape of his neck. Running her fingers briefly inside the collar of his t-shirt, she could feel the musles beneath the tips of her fingers.

Nathan was in heaven. He had never had a kiss like this. He had never wanted to kiss someone this bad before. Nathan had never been in love before. He was pretty sure this is what it felt like. If this wasn't it, he wasn't sure he would ever find it.

Many would say they are rushing things. But Nathan would just say screw them.

After they could no longer function without an air supply, they ceased kissing.

Haley smiled. "Okay Hot Stuff… I mean Shot. We have to get in there."

However, Nathan had yet to let her free from being pinned between him and the wall. His smile still hadn't left his face.

"Nathan, you sort of have to let go for us to move anytime soon."

Nathan smiled down at her. "In a minute." He said to her softly, looking into her eyes. Still no believing she was his.

He then spoke again. "So, this is what it feels like huh?" He asked her.

"What feels like?" Haley questioned.

"What it feels like to be happy? This is what it feels like." He smiled at her again.

"I guess so." She smiled and pulled his hand along with hers to the door of the bar.

They had a look inside and saw the usual crowd waiting to congratulate Nathan on the game. To be honest, that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Nathan!" Deb yelled over the loud music. "Over here! I made you your favorite for such a special occasion."

Nathan and Haley both took seats at the bar on the stools. The smiles had yet to leave their faces. Deb put a plate of Macaroni and Cheese in front of both of them.

"Mom, this is Haley's Favorite food. Not mine" Nathan smiled at them both. "Food of the Gods, isn't that right Hales?"

"You know me too well." She responded taking a bit of the homemade noodles. They both shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Deb. Their eyes locked for about two seconds longer than usual. It did not make any sense. Maybe…

"What happened?" Deb asked anxiously, awaiting an answer that she had been waiting for since them had been kids. Could her wish have possibly been answered?

"What are you talking about Mom?" Nathan said, still staring into Haley's eyes, trying to avoid saying it out loud. It might spoil it.

"Don't toy with me young man!" She said. "Tell me what this is Nathan." A smile evident in her tone.

"Haley here just can't resist me, so …" Nathan smiled at them both jokingly.

"Nathan!" Haley giggled at his last comment.

"You guys are together? Nathan, you really know how to make you mother proud." Deb said, slightly clapping her hands together.

"Glad you approve. Now if you will excuse us, me and Haley have to go make sure we but the stereo away on the roof!" He pulled her away from the bar and to the stairs as fast as he could.

"Nathan, we don't have a stereo here…oh never mind" They were already gone anyway.

Nathan and Haley made their way up the stairs and as soon as they got up to the roof and closed the door behind them, Nathan's lips were on Haley's.

This kiss was in no way like the ones before. Those were the kisses that had been shy and loving. They had shown each other their feelings. Gentle and sweet.

This kiss was Hot. Lips slide against each other as if their lives depended on it. Nathan's tongue soon had the courage to push against her lips and enter her mouth. Hands yet again began to roam, well…Nathan's hands began to roam. Haley's hands were stationed on his shoulders, still unable to believe this was happening. His lips soon moved down to the soft skin of her neck, leaving her to wonder if he would leave a mark. But at this point, she could not care about anything less in the world.

She had never felt this before. A feeling that was foreign to her. A feeling of lust. The urge that over took her to want to throw Nathan down on the table right there on the roof and …well the rest you probably know.

Just before Haley realized that this was getting to hot to bear, They were interrupted by Skills and Mouth, who had undoubtedly been sent up by Deb to make sure she didn't become a grandmother anytime soon.

"Whoa man. Nate! Stop attacking her dawg!" Skills yelled laughing.

"This looks like a scene from Animal Planet." Mouth joined in on the fun.

The scene was pretty comical. Nathan had somehow during their brief period on the roof pushed Haley against the brick was of the building. His hands under her top at her hips, grazing the soft skin under it. His head resting against her neck, hiding his embarrassment of having been caught by his best friends making out with his new girlfriend.

"Can you guys leave?" Nathan groaned out, still not looking at them.

"Hell no, man." Skills said, smiling.

"I am so going to…" Nathan tried to say before Haley kissed him again.

Soon Nathan was unable to feel her lips, again. He was going through Haley withdrawal.

"Nate, I am going to go help your Mom down stairs." She said, smiling up at him, giving him a grin that told him they would continue later.

"Okay." He said finally knowing that this couldn't continue with their best friends there.

Haley exited the roof to go back down stairs.

"Dude, when did that happen?" Mouth asked. "It's about time."

"Yeah Dawg, We all have been waiting forever for you to latch onto her. And you haven't wasted anytime there." Skills said, receiving a shove from Nathan.

"Well, it happened." Nate replied to their taunting.

"When? Tonight?"

"Yeah. After the game. After my mom said to meet her at the Den, we stayed behind at the River court and talked. Amongst other things." Nathan grinned at the last part. 'Yeah, things were should have been doing years ago.' he thought.

"Haley is my girlfriend. Before, when we were friends, we had to keep telling everyone that what we were 'just friends', now that it has changed, I feel like we should have let everyone believe the rumors instead of having to change our answer to the question now. It's time that I could spend making out with her. That is one activity that has become my favorite in the short period I have gotten to experience it. Basketball doesn't even come to that. Basketball has nothing on Haley."

"What changed?" Mouth asked.

"Nothing Guys. I just opened my eyes. I realized that this was not just my best friend anymore. I love…" He stopped, knowing he divulged something far too soon.

"Dude? You are in love with her?" Skills said stunned. " We thought.."

"Yeah I guess I do." Nathan said, finally able to admit it out loud. He was in love.

"Well what are doing talking to us? Your girlfriend is downstairs getting dirty working and what not. Go get her!" Skills put his hands on Nathan's shoulders and pushed him to the door.

A/N: Thanks everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. There were only a few but I am continuing anyway! I wasn't sure where I was going to take this but figured that I wanted to be a mainly happy story, with bit and pieces of drama. My other story "Always and Forever" is packed with drama and I need just a light story. I wrote out a timeline and events I want to happen. I want this to be Naley, but have a lot of other characters. There are plenty of Nathan and Haley stories, but never of them in a relationship, they are always on the rocks or on there way to getting together. I like them dealing with stuff already in a relationship. I want this to have Nathan evolve and other characters change like they did in the normal universe.

If anyone wants any spoilers for the next chapters , send me a message and I will give you a bit of info (with out spoiling it)! Or if you have any ideas or storylines you want to see happen, let me know! I will incorporate ANY ideas you have that fit into the story. Besides Nathan and Haley, I am open to any other relations ships coming in. Leyton or Brucas or Jeyton. Anything. Except Deb and Dan, but no one really likes them.

Love it? Hate it? Review Please!


	3. Crash into You

**The Hero Lives in this One**

A/N: So this is just something that I have been thinking about for a while now. I was re-watching season two and when I put on "Life time pilling up", I realized I really liked that reality. So I wanted to spend a little more time in Nathan's "Heaven" as he called it.

Summary: Even in another life, true love always remains the same. Same love, different obstacles and circumstances, true love will always conquer all. Nothin else matters.

_Chapter Three: Crash into You_

"_I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. "_

"So I heard about the game… sad that Lucas lost." Keith said, wrapping his arms around Karen.

"No, he didn't deserve it. Nathan worked hard and as much as I love my son, he was being awful to his brother." Karen said calmly, knowing the truth.

" Nathan is a good kid. I have only talked to him once, but from what I can tell, he is going to be alright. Deb did a good job. I can't imagine what he would have turned into if Dan had been mixed in." Keith said.

'_Probably like Lucas.' Karen thought to herself. _

"_Maybe you should go talk to him. He doesn't have a lot of people. I mean, he should know his Uncle, shouldn't he?" Karen turned over on the bed so she could face him. _

"_That might not be a bad idea. Since Danny isn't gonna help the boy."_

"_Dan just doesn't know how to deal with it." Karen attempted to defend her husband. _

"_Danny boy doesn't know how to do much of anything. He has never taken responsibility for himself. It's always me or my parents picking up his messes" Keith laughed. _

_Keith leaned over Karen and kissed her. It killed him every time she left him. To go back to his ass of a brother. She could stab him with a steak knife and it would hurt all the same. The woman he has been in love with for the past sixteen years is still with his brother. _

_Karen broke the kiss. "Lucas knows."_

_Keith had to hold his jaw up to keep it from hitting the floor. "How? When? How?"_

"_I don't know. But I do know this isn't good at all."_

_!!_

_Dan walked down the street in a huff. How could HIS real son lose. He thought that bastard had no chance whatsoever. Sure, he was an okay basketball player, but Lucas had the best training he could have had. _

_Dan continued down the street and dreaded what he saw up ahead. Deb's Den. This place is a piece of work. _

_Great, the bastard's lair. _

_As he passed, he caught a glimpse inside the bar. Smiling faces were all around, He saw Deb serving some of the people along the counter, and then he saw him. _

_The boy that destroyed everything. _

_The boy's jet black hair set him apart from the rest, along with his towering height. His blue eyes shown with pride in himself. A job well done. _

_He also saw the brunette he had seen earlier. Pretty little thing. Girlfriend? He thought. Then his thoughts were confirmed when he saw Nathan's hand discretely slip his hand in her back pocket. He heard a round of catcalls come from inside that sounded like "Just kiss her already." _

_Nathan blushed, as did the short girls beside him. They looked at each other and smiled. He bent down and captured her lips with his own. _

_Dan saw this and laughed. The boy is in love. He found what he had been looking for. He finally found a weakness. _

_He quickly crossed the street and headed towards where he had parked his car, before he was caught loitering in front of hat particular establishment. That would not be good, even in another universe. _

_Haley smiled as she stepped out of the bar and walked out into the side ally to disposed of the two full bags garbage from the party that was still raging on inside. _

_He deserved this. Her boyfriend deserved this. It felt good to say that finally. It felt right. _

"_Hey," she heard someone spoke. _

"_Peyton?" Haley asked, barely able to see through the darkness. _

"_Yeah, it's me." She said. _

"_What are you doing here so late? It's… 9:30? Is it really that early?" Haley replied astonished at how time moved so slow. Only a hour ago, she was Nathan Scott's best friend. Now, she was his girlfriend. Funny how so much can change in an hour. _

" _Well, I am sort of pissed at Luke because of the stunt he pulled. So I have basically been driving around trying to work off my anger. Listening to AFI helps a lot." _

"_Oh, well I guess if you wanted to come in, Nathan's party is still going strong. Deb hasn't turned off the grill yet." She tried, offering a way to help her forget._

"_Nah, I just saw you out here and… well… you just looked so happy… at least somebody is in the world." _

"_Is it that obvious?" Haley looked down and giggled. She was never a good liar._

"_It is basically tattooed on you face. I'm guessing something good happened? Anything to do with a Scott boy?" _

"_Yes." Haley said simply. _

"_Yes wow, don't talk my head off here Haley. Are you going to give me anymore that that?" _

"_Well. I am sorry Peyton. But don't you find this a little weird? I mean you are Lucas' girlfriend, I am Nathan's best friend slash Girl friend…" _

"_So that is it! You guys are together? You must be so happy!" Peyton said excitedly. _

" _We are but that is not the pint Peyton."_

"_Look Haley, I know that we got off on the wrong start, but I was hoping we could fix that. Maybe we could be friends? I mean who knows, maybe our friendship may help Nathan and Luke to be friends, or maybe even the brother they are. They could get rid of this mutual hatred they have for no reason except Dan."_

"_I don't know Peyton…"_

"_Please Haley? Give me a chance? I am not the bitchy cheerleader who is only trying to steal your boyfriend. And I know you aren't miss know it all. So can we get past our superficial titles and be friends? Cause I think we would be great friends." Peyton said, desperate to have a non-cliquish friend. _

"_Okay."_

_Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review!_

_Spoilers: _

_Nathan talks to Keith_

_The Ravens are in need of a new player, who will get the spot?_

_Haley and Nathan reach the infamous argument that will come in any universe they are in. _

_Lucas and Nathan have a chat, will this become a brawl like most of their conversations do?_

_Find out!!_

_Next Chapter should be out tomorrow or the next day!_


	4. Melodies Too Precious to Share

**The Hero Lives in this One**

A/N: So this is just something that I have been thinking about for a while now. I was re-watching season two and when I put on "Life time pilling up", I realized I really liked that reality. So I wanted to spend a little more time in Nathan's "Heaven" as he called it.

Summary: Even in another life, true love always remains the same. Same love, different obstacles and circumstances, true love will always conquer all. Nothing else matters.

_Chapter 4: Melodies Too Precious to Share_

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." _

_A few weeks later_…

Nathan Scott was flying high. Well, not like THAT, but he was feeling great.

He had a beautiful new girlfriend, who he was celebrating their first month anniversary with today.

He and his mother were making ends meet. Actually, they were actually turning quite a profit. They had some extra cash to be free with, which Nathan was putting to good use to night.

Nathan and his brother were learning to tolerate each other. They didn't get into any more fist fights at least.

His grades were good, thanks to Haley. Although, it was rare their study sessions consisted of only studying.

His basketball game was never better, trying to get ready for High Flyers. Then, there was that one blemish on his good mood. He was going to be gone for the summer, which meant being away from Haley for three months.

He had been thinking about that for a while now. Once, he actually considered not going, just because he would be away from her. This scared him, that a girl could make him go through this. It was great. He knew he loved her.

They had said that to each other the night of the one-on-one game. But not since then. He knew that time it was just a love friends felt. Now, this was real love. The 'in love' kind of love.

He just had to figure out how to tell her.

Nathan was shaken out of his thoughts as he realized he was outside her house. He said he would be by her house at Seven forty five. It was only seven twenty. He shrugged and figured that she would be ready anyway. He walked around to the back door and stopped when he saw a note taped to the back door.

_Nathan-_

_Haley should be ready when you get here. I left some pop tarts out for you on the counter and there is some Gatorade in the fridge, the blue (your favorite) kind. Don't do anything we wouldn't do1 See you later Nate! I expect you for diner sometime this weekend!_

_Love (Your future mother-in-law!) Mrs. James_

Nathan laughed at the letter and took out his key to the door. Mr. James thought it would be better for him to have a key than to be crawling through Haley's window.

Once Nathan got his key to unlock the door, he walked into the kitchen and grinned at the pop tarts that Mrs. James had left out for him.

He called out for Haley, but she didn't answer, so he went upstairs to see if she was ready to go, figuring she probably just didn't hear him.

Her heard her voice as he got closer to her room. He was able to make out the lyrics she was singing, slightly off key.

_This is just between you and me,_

_Come a little closer_

_Our little quiet time together_

_You can tell me your secrets _

_And I'll tell you mine_

_We only have while_

_Let's make the best of it_

_Hold me close now_

_Please don't let me go_

_I can't stand to be without you baby_

_Don't forget to take me _

_Wherever you go_

_I could love you always and forever_

_We will never end_

_Your aren't just my friend_

_So don't forget to take me _

_Wherever you go_

Nathan smile as she ended her song. The lyrics touched him and he finally realized something. It didn't have to be either High Flyers or Haley. Why couldn't it be both?

Smiling at his new idea, he walked straight into her room "Haley…" But the words fell off of his lips.

There she was. Hair wet, water droplets, and a towel that just fell to the floor, in his frightening entry.

Haley yelped and tried to grab the fallen towel off the floor as quickly as she could, but it was a little too late.

Nathan stood in the doorway to her room, gaping at the sight of his girlfriend, in the flesh, in nothing else, Wow, she was gorgeous.

Haley's face had turned all different types of red as she looked at his feet. She finally got her towel back in place.

"Nathan, you aren't supposed to be here for another twenty minutes. " She said, trying to get him to stop staring at her.

After his senses can back to him, he walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Good thing I came early, or we wouldn't be able to do this."

And he kissed her.

Nathan and Haley had quite a few hot make out sessions in their short time dating. They hadn't gone very far except one time a week after they started dating, which didn't end well.

_Flashback_

_Haley was on sensory overload. She couldn't take much more of this. It felt too good. Too good for her to trust herself to stop herself at a certain point. _

_Nathan was doing things to her she couldn't believe. Right now, he was kissing and klcking the soft flesh of her neck. Her moaning was becoming hard to control. Maybe hard isn't the right word to use right now. _

_She could feel his hand softly rubbing the skin that was exposed right above her t-shirt. He slowly moved his hands up her back under her shirt until her reached the clip to her bra on the back. She stiffened at little when she felt him doing this, but she made no move to stop him. _

_'God, she feels amazing' he thought to himself._

_He then, as he was moving to unhook her bra under her shirt…_

_"Haley, is Nathan staying for diner.." Mrs. James began to say as she opened the door to her room and walked into the room. _

_Just then, Nathan's hand, in shock, opened the clasp and felt Haley push him off of her. _

_There was Nathan on the floor. Haley on her bed, hair everywhere, bra coming off of her under her shirt, and Mrs. James laughing at the sight. _

_"Well, I am glad I didn't send Jimmy up here." She chuckled._

_"Mom!" Haley shrieked. _

_Nathan , during all of this was on the ground trying to calm himself down, if you know what I mean. _

_"Well, at least we know why Nathan and you have been spending so much time together."_

_"Mom…"_

_"Haley, honey it's okay, at least we know your aren't a monk, I was getting worried. I thought I would have to call Taylor and ask her to be more of an influence on you."_

_End Flashback _

Since, there was no chance of an interruption this time, he kissed her with all he had. His hands landed on her waist. He smiled as he kissed her.

"I love you" he blurted out.

"I hope this isn't because of the show you just got." Haley blushed.

"No it isn't, but it didn't hurt" he laughed. She did too, noticing she was trying to lighten the mood.

"You better go down stairs while I get ready." She said reluctantly.

'Yeah, I guess, if I don't, we will never get to school."

"Probably not." She said under her breath.

"The things you do to me Haley James…"

"Nathan…" She said as he turned to leave the room.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Haley smiled.

"Come to High Flyers with me." Nathan blurted out again, not even thinking.

"What?"

Love it? Hate it? Review!

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to write a little Haley. Next chapter won't have much of them. Mostly, things being set up. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Little cliffhanger for you all, will she go?

Spoilers:

Lucas and Nathan talk.

Nathan talks to Keith

The Ravens are in need of a new player, who will get the spot?

Thanks all!


	5. Young Love

**The Hero Lives in this One**

_A/N: So this is just something that I have been thinking about for a while now. I was re-watching season two and when I put on "Life time pilling up", I realized I really liked that reality. So I wanted to spend a little more time in Nathan's "Heaven" as he called it._

_Summary: Even in another life, true love always remains the same. Same love, different obstacles and circumstances, true love will always conquer all. Nothing else matters._

_Chapter Five: Young Love_

_For the young lovers _

_Taking the hill _

_One plants a flag while the other is killed _

_When the wine pours _

_We raise our cups _

_Young love is sacrifice_

_Young love is tough _

_Young love is innocent_

_Young love is us _

_I found a reason to believe in someone, a reason when I found you._

And the whistle blew. The boys stopped the shooting drill they were doing to listen to the coach's instructions.

"Okay, boys, bring it in!" Whitey shouted. The team of boys all ran in to the center of the court and surrounded Whitey.

"Okay. Today's practice was light because of the game yesterday. You guys played awful. We should have beat them into the ground, not just barely with a five pint lead.

"Now it also seems that three have you have become ineligible to continue playing : Tim Smith, Jim Carson, and Phil McCarthy. So you three may leave. You are done for the season unfortunately." Whitey frowned as he read off the names.

"Why, Coach?" Tim asked

"Because you bone heads couldn't your grades up above the required level to continue extra curricular activities. And that unfortunately includes basketball." He said, frustrated.

"Coach…" Lucas tried to reason with the coach, "We need them to play, with out them we only have six on varsity, with Jake having to quit."

"Scott, I can't really do anything about it, it's out of my hands. Principal's orders."

"Who are we going to get to play?" Another player asked.

--

Nathan took shot after shot. He always played well when he was happy. He did another few lay ups, then he heard a voice.

"Hey handsome," He turned around and saw Haley.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said as he walked over to her and kissed her. Happiness was something both of them was feeling in abundance right now.

"Are you excited?" She asked, loving the feeling of Nathan's hands running up and down her back.

"Hell Yes, he breathed out.

_Flashback_

"You better go down stairs while I get ready." She said reluctantly.

'Yeah, I guess, if I don't, we will never get to school."

"Probably not." She said under her breath.

"The things you do to me Haley James…"

"Nathan…" She said as he turned to leave the room.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Haley smiled.

"Come to High Flyers with me." Nathan blurted out again, not even thinking.

"What?" Haley asked, not really believing what he was asking her.

"Come to High flyers with me Hales" Nathan repeated.

"Nathan, I just can't pack up and go to Florida with you." Haley said trying to rationalize the situation.

"Haley, come on, you know your parents will be fine with it. You could rent an apartment down there. I already found one for you someone is subletting it for the summer, only three hundred some for a month. I have some money saved up. You could work at the camp, they need interns- they pay really well. That part was on the bulletin board at school. How perfect could that be?" Nathan said.

"Nathan, you need to focus on basketball when you are at that camp."

"Hales, since we started dating, I haven't missed one shot."

"…"

"I am in no way kidding, Skills is starting to get made when we shot for teams."

Haley laughed at that. He was unbelievable.

"Hales, come on. I can't leave you for the whole summer. It would be impossible for me."

"Nathan, this so crazy." Haley said as she paced across the room. How could they do this?

"I know, but it's you and me Hales, we are crazy." Nathan laughed as he said it.

"Nathan…"

"Haley, I love you. There is plenty of time during the camp we have free time. I will be with you during every free second/ And you get to work. For double what my mom is paying you at the café. I love my mom and she will miss you and I don't want to take you away from her, but I will miss you ten times more than she will."

"Okay"

"Haley I promise…Wait did you say yes?"

"Yes!!" They both laughed and continued to kiss and celebrate that they wouldn't have to spend the summer apart after all.

_End Flashback_

"So you still haven't missed a shot?" Haley asked.

"Not one" He said with confidence.

"So what's up Hales?" He asked, knowing that look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She said, obviously denying she needed anything.

"I know that look."

"Well, I was looking for Skills…"

"What can Skills help you with that I can't?"

"I need to be able to … well…I need to…I need to make a free shot to pass Phys. Ed."

Nathan laughed. "Number one, it's called a Free Throw, Second, why didn't you just come to me?"

"Because I'll look stupid." Haley said, blushing.

"You realize I've seen you in that crocheted poncho thing you wear that your mother made you, right?" He said joking.

"Come on this is embarrassing! I want you to think I'm…not embarrassing."

"Hales, I have known you forever. You have never embarrassed me and never will." Nathan hands her the ball, motioning for her to step to the foul line and take a shot.

"Oh yeah? Okay, watch this." She steps to the line and attempts to shoot the ball, when it leaves her hands the ball heads in a direction that is nowhere near the basket.

"Okay, I take that back." Nathan laughs at her attempt at the shot. "Hales, we can work on it."

"I can't do it" Haley says, obviously frustrated.

"Yes you can. Alright, square your shoulders, to the basket. And you've got to bring the ball up right past your nose like this." Nathan guides her hands to the correct positions. "Okay? Bend your knees a little." Nathan then moves his hands to her hips. "Relax your hips." Then he turns to look at her face. "And just shoot" He says like it is the easiest thing in the world. And she believes him.

Haley then shot the ball. This time, she was able to get the ball to hit the rim and the backboard, but then it fell to the ground.

"Okay, that wasn't perfect but it also wasn't embarrassing." He smiled and then said. "It was actually kind of sexy."

Haley grinned and blushed. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

--

Nathan's day was going great. He had convinced Haley to go to with him to Florida. He was actually excited when now that he wouldn't have to spend his entire time their missing you. He was walking down the road to the river court to get a late workout in. Haley was working tonight, so he figure he would shoot around untill she got off.

As he walked down the road to the court , he dribbled his ball to the beat of the song playing on his ipod.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

After that verse ended he felt something or someone steal his ball from him. The he looked up and saw him

He took his head phones out of his ears. "Lucas?" he asked, not really believing he ould come here or near him again. "What do you want?"

"I came looking for you. Figured you'd be here." Lucas shrugged and shot the ball easily into the basket from the three point line.

"Why? Want to verbally abuse me some more? Sorry, not interested."

"Dude, that's not what I'm here." Luke said.

"Than what do you want, bro?" He asked, angrily. "Can you just leave my world alone? I like my life. I'm glad Dan hasn't ruined it. I would be miserable if he was in my life. You don't have to push that in my face anymore." Nathan finished, almost weakly.

"I didn't want to do that."

"Then what?"

"I wanted to know if you would join the team." Lucas finally said.

That wasn't what Nathan was expecting.

A/N: Sorry, another cliffhanger. I know I said in a previous note that this chapter wouldn't have much Naley in it, but I couldn't resist. Sometimes I get carried away with them. I don't think you really care though. Next chapter may have a little of them. I write the chapters as I go and outline what I will write in them, but I am behind in some of the scenes I want in them. Next chapter is a catch up one because I am behind. The scenes are just longer than I expected and I don't like to write too long chapters. Next one will be pretty long though so I can catch up. I will probably add more fluff with Naley in there somewhere. I can't help it!

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Write a review! I will update faster!

Thanks All!


	6. Fall For You

**The Hero Lives in this One**

A/N: So this is just something that I have been thinking about for a while now. I was re-watching season two and when I put on "Life time pilling up", I realized I really liked that reality. So I wanted to spend a little more time in Nathan's "Heaven" as he called it.

I also had another story idea… this is the summary…let me know if you want me to write it…

**Never the Same**

**Summary: What if Nathan was the one who got shot when he knocked on the Tutor Center Door? Will he survive? All of these people will carry this with them. ****And it's never gonna be the same.**

_Summary: Even in another life, true love always remains the same. Same love, different obstacles and circumstances, true love will always conquer all. Nothing else matters._

_SORRY for the wait, I had an awful case of writers block!_

**Chapter Six: Fall for You**

_Oh, But hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_ Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind_

_ Or I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_ It's impossible to find _

_So breathe in so deep _

_Breathe me in _

_I'm yours to keep_

_ And hold onto your words_

_ 'Cause talk is cheap _

_And remember me tonight _

_When you're asleep _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_ I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_Impossible to Find_

_Previously…_

_"I came looking for you. Figured you'd be here." Lucas shrugged and shot the ball easily into the basket from the three point line._

_"Why? Want to verbally abuse me some more? Sorry, not interested." Nathan grunted at his supposed brother._

_"Dude, that's not what I'm here." Luke said, trying to get the point across that he isn't trying to antagonize him._

_"Than what do you want, bro?" He asked, his voice filled with both anger and sarcasm. "Can you just leave my world alone? I like my life. I'm glad Dan hasn't ruined it. I would be miserable if he was in my life. You don't have to push that in my face anymore." Nathan finished, almost weakly._

_"I didn't want to do that."_

_"Then what?" He said finally._

_"I wanted to know if you would join the team." Lucas finally said, letting out a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding._

_That wasn't what Nathan was expecting._

"What?" Nathan asked, completely shocked.

"We need you to join the Team." Luke repeated.

"Why?" Nate Asked, "Why in the world would you ask me that? Your Dad must be pissed."

"Dan doesn't know, it's none of his business."

"So why?" Nathan questioned, still puzzled.

"Because we actually have a shot at States this year, and we need to have the correct number of players to do that so…the team needs you."

"Why should I help? You have been nothing but a stranger and a jerk to me since forever. Why should I do this?"

"Because no matter what type of crap we have been through, Dan unfortunately reproduced, which he never should have done. We ended up as brothers, should we keep punishing our selves for his awful parenting and pour changes. I mean , he could have easily picked your mom, and where would we be then?"

"I would be miserable. Because no matter what or who Dan chose, that person would be miserable. I'm not miserable. I have a great life. You however don't, because Dan is in it. You think I hate you? I pity you. And I hope you find a way out." Nathan finished and began to walk away.

"Hey Nathan? Where are you going? You are walking away when we finally begin to talk about all of this shit?" Luke asked him.

"Yeah, because there is nothing left. We are cool, okay? I just can't talk about this." He said, turning away to walk away from the court.

"What? Are you going to join the team?" Lucas asked.

"No."

'Nathan, we need you. Please I know we aren't close or even remotely brotherly as we probably should be, but it's not just me. Whitey needs this. This town needs this. No matter how screwed up it is. We are still brothers, doesn't that count for anything?"

"I can't, I'm sorry" was all he muttered .

"Crazy. That's what life has become." Nathan said as he walked in Deb's Den.

"Why?" his Mom questioned as she refilled a regular's drink order.

"Lucas just asked me to join the basketball team."

"What?" Deb said, suddenly looked up and almost dropped the pitcher of water in her hand. "Why?"

"They don't have enough players." He said simply.

"Dan must have had a heart attack."

"Lucas said Dan didn't know." Nathan said, sounding surprised as Deb's face looked.

"I want you to be happy Nate, you know I do. And if you feel you want to join the team, then I won't stop you, But do it for you, not to stick it to Dan or Lucas." She said, rubbing her hand over Nathan's to show him he always had her support.

"So," She tried to change the subject. "What are you and Haley doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure, I think we are just going to hang out and do homework." He answered, looking down guiltily.

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" She said, chuckling.

Nathan laughed at his mother's innuendo and continued eating the dinner she put in front of him, his cheeks slightly redder than before.

About ten minutes later, Nathan was just finishing up his dinner when he felt something grab him from behind, then begin to kiss his neck.

"Wow, James, you got to stop that now or … well… don't start what you can't finish." He said, pulling her into his lap and kissing her. Their lips continued to mingle for what felt like, or what they hoped for, eternity .

A second later, Nathan felt a tap on his should, which cued him to pull himself away from Haley.

Deb was staring knowingly at the pair, smiling, and said, " As cute as the two of you are, you can give my customers a show, I don't charge enough to give them that along with their drinks." Deb laughed as she walked away from the blushing teens.

Once Deb went back into the kitchen and Haley and Nathan got their bearings, Haley spoke, " So, where to mister? Docks? My House? Your House? I prefer somewhere we can spread out…"

"Oh, I prefer that too…" Nathan flashed her a smirk and kissed her again.

Haley giggled as they broke apart. "I meant.." he kissed her again. "Spread out our school books, get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Scott." They both laughed and kissed again, this time, a little longer than a peck.

"Excuse me.." The two heard a voice interrupt their own private moment.

Nathan turned around to only be met with the face of the person he never thought would ever step foot in this establishment…

Sorry for the clip hanger! I gave you such a long wait so I figured I would leave you wanting more! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Write a review! I will update faster!

Thanks All! (Sorry for the wait)


	7. Apologies

**The Hero Lives in this One**

A/N : So this is just something that I have been thinking about for a while now. I was re-watching season two and when I put on "Life time pilling up", I realized I really liked that reality. So I wanted to spend a little more time in Nathan's "Heaven" as he called it.

I also had another story idea… this is the summary…let me know if you want me to write it…

**Never the Same**

**Summary: What if Nathan was the one who got shot when he knocked on the Tutor Center Door? Will he survive? All of these people will carry this with them. And it's never going to be the same.**

_Summary: Even in another life, true love always remains the same. Same love, different obstacles and circumstances, true love will always conquer all. Nothing else matters._

**_Chapter Seven: Apologies_**

_Oh he said it's crazy  
How love stays with me  
You know it hurts me  
Cause I don't wanna fight this ear  
It's amazing to see me reading through this scene  
Of love and fear and apologies_

_My love is like a blanket  
That gets a little bit too warm sometimes  
I wanna wrap somebody in it  
Who can hold me in his arms  
Cause when it got a little too hot in there  
He was always stepping out for air and he froze  
Oh he froze_

_He said it's crazy  
How love stays with me  
You know it hurts me  
Cause I don't wanna fight this ear  
It's amazing to see me reading through this scene  
Of love and fear and apologies_

_Yesterday he looked at me  
With a tear in his eye and said  
I'll always tell you you're my friend  
I hope i don't have to lie  
Cause it's clear you love another man  
I said you're damn right_

_And he said  
He said it's crazy  
How love stays with me  
You know it hurts me  
Cause I don't wanna fight this ear  
It's amazing to see me reading through this scene  
Of love and fear and apologies  
He said it's crazy  
How love stays with me  
You know it hurts me  
That i didn't figure it out before  
And now it's too late for a soliloquy  
It's way too late for dignity  
It's time for apologies_

"Wow, what a night!" Haley breathed out as Nathan and herself walked into Haley's bedroom.

"Tell me about it, who knew that HE would show his face, at my mom's place no less." Nathan said , as he sat down on her bed, running his hands through his thick head of hair. Nathan was still surprised at the visitor they had received that night.

" I can't believe it! Still! After almost an hour has past since this all went down and I am still so shocked!" She said as she plopped down onto the bed next to him, subtly intertwining her fingeres through his own. Te only indication she got that he even noticed her movements was the small smile that crossed his face ever so briefly.

"You didn't have to come up, my parents will get home sooner or later," Haley spoke, breaking the thick silence.

"No, I really don't want you home all alone this late. When they get home, I'll go home. I live right down the street anyway Hales." Nathan told her, all with the smiles still on his face and eyes closed comfortably.

"Won't your mom get a bit worried? Especially since you walked your girlfriend home this late?" Haley questioned, simply not wanting Nathan to get in trouble and be punished on her account. Haley knew it would also be punishment for her too if he was grounded. She would not be able to see him. And that was something she would not give up easily.

"Nope." Was all Nathan said, shifting slightly on the bed,

"Why?"

"Because I told her that wasn't coming home till your parents were home."

"Aww, all this for little old me?" Haley said in an intense southern belle accent. "Wait, how did you know that my parents weren't going to be home?" Haley pondered.

"You old me this morning while you were at the Den." Nathan said, as if it were absolutely normal for his to know every detail about her.

"While I was clearing plates at the counter while you were reading the sports page?"

"Yep."

"I thought I was talking to the air. You know, then I just off on a tangent of really any type of topic, letting people know waaaaaay too many details about topics that they would ever need to know. I did that answering a question in Bio yesterday, we were discussing mold…"

"Hales," Nathan interrupted her, trying to stop her from continuing on that newly discovered tangent.

"Doing it right now?" She asked already knowing his answer.

"To put it lightly, Yes."

"Anyway, I thought you were reading, not listening to me. "

"I listen to everything you say, I was multitasking." Nathan said to her.

"Wow, you are just too talented," she said , acting as if she were his biggest fan.

"Well that, and I gave up on the article about the Bobcats in Charlotte, they just can't get out of the gutter…"

"Jerk!" Haley laughed and threw a pillow from the top of her bed into his face.

"Ohh, now you are going to get it!" The couple continued their pillow fight, their exciting evening forgotten, and getting too wrapped up in each other's presence.

_Flashback to earlier this evening…_

_Once Deb went back into the kitchen and Haley and Nathan got their bearings, Haley spoke, " So, where to mister? Docks? My House? Your House? I prefer somewhere we can spread out…"_

_"Oh, I prefer that too…" Nathan flashed her a smirk and kissed her again._

_Haley giggled as they broke apart._

_"I meant.." he kissed her again. "Spread out our school books, get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Scott." They both laughed and kissed again, this time, a little longer than a peck._

_"Excuse me.." The two heard a voice interrupt their own private moment._

_Nathan turned around to only be met with the face of the person he never thought would ever step foot in this establishment…_

_Deb walked back out from the kitchen to be met with a face she hadn't seen in years. "Keith, what are you doing here?" She hesitated. "Did Dan send you?" she said with a panicked expression spreading across all of her features. _

"_Well," Keith felt awkward. He was finally taking Karen's advise to go see Nathan, and he was nervous. "No, Dan didn't instigate anything at all. I was just wondering…" He turned to face Nathan. " if Nathan wanted to take a walk?"_

_Nathan looked quite surprised at the question. H e hadn't seen his "Uncle" Keith in a while. Well, Nathan had of course seen his around town, knowing he own the largest dealership around. But he had not actually exchanged words with Keith in quite a while. Along time. _

_Nathan looked back and forth between his mother, Haley and of course Keith. He was not in any way sure that he should accept the invitation to talk with his estranged relative. _

_Finally he spoke. "Umm, sure I guess." He said as quickly as he could. Keith gave his a small smile, glad he was accepting his offer to talk some things out. _

_Nathan began to get up, squeezed Haley's hand quickly for a bit of moral support. He sent his mother a look that said he would be fine. _

_Both Keith and Nathan exited the Bar and started off on their walk, both parties unsure of where it would lead, in both conversation and destination. _

"_So, Nathan…" he hesitated no sure how to start, so he figured one or towo safe questions were the way to start. " How's school?"_

"_Good, grade are up." He said simply. _

"_And is that your girlfriend back there?" _

"_Yeah, her name is Haley." He said, letting Keith in bit by bit. _

"_Oh, right. I have seen her around. Small World." he said, trying to bring a small sunce of humor to the other wise stiff conversation. _

"_No, just a small town." Nathan bit out. "Not big enough for the drama of the Scott's though is it?" He said, getting to the point of the conversation. _

"_Okay, since you want to jump right in, lets jump. My brother is an ass, agree?" He asked._

"_Ass? That's what you call him for all that he has put me through? What my mom has gone through? There has got to be a type of profanity that is stronger than ass that we can use to label Dan Scott!" _

"_Nathan you don't need to shout. You think I don't know this? My brother has made awful choices. Ruined lives in his totally selfish choices. He left your mom high and dry. He got two women pregnant. And married the one I was in love with." He said, finally able to talk to someone who also has been scorned by Danny Scott. Someone who can bash along with him without reservation. _

"_You are in love with Karen?" Nathan asked truly astonished. _

"_Yep," he replied. "And it kills me that she won't leave him. Just because she is worried what will happen to Lucas."_

_Nathan thought about telling Keith about the offer from Lucas. _

"_I think Lucas would be better off without Dan in his life."_

"_If you believe that Nathan, why do you hate him? He has stayed out of your life." Keith countered. _

"_Because…he hurt my mom."_

"_Good reason… Listen Nate, I just wanted to apologize for not being a better Uncle to you. We are family, no matter how much of a dick Danny is. I want that to change. Just because he doesn't recognize you for the great young man you have become doesn't mean I don't."_

_There was a silence that toke over the air as they continued walking. _

_Keith was the one to break it. "Congrats on High Flyers, you deserved it. I never got to tell you that. I saw you play, you have some gift."_

"_Thanks. Lucas even wants me to join the team."_

"_What?" Keith asked, totally caught off guard from what he had just heard. _

"_Yeah, they lost a couple of guys because their grades were too low. He came to the River court earlier this evening and asked I was really surprised." Nathan continued to recap the night's conversation with Lucas. _

"_So, what are you going to do?" Keith asked at the end of the story. _

"_What can I do?"_

"_Join?"_

"_I can't do that!" Nathan said, a little louder than the natural level of his voice. _

"_Why? You can show Dan. Teach him that your are an amazing man! What he missed out on. " _

"_I don't want to face him , I can't. He is the assistant coach!"_

"_Danny puts on an incredible strong exterior. Once you show him he can't pull you down, you will show him what an ass or whatever explicative you see fit to refer to him as! Don't you see? You can do something you love and stick it to Dan! Nathan I really believe you are going to regret this if you don't join. _

_A look of concentration crossed Nathan's. _

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?" Keith questioned. _

"_Okay I'll join the Ravens."_

A/N: So…. What did you all think? Expect it to be Keith? Bet you didn't! I didn't even!

Read and Review! Please? I want for my reviews to be at least at 50 before I post the next chapter! Only nine away! You can do it!! I feel like I am not getting a lot of reviews, I need more!!

Thanks a Million. Next chapter will be up soon as I tweak it a bit. Thank you all again!

"_Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there. You can't see the future, yet you know it will come; you can't see the air, yet you continue to breathe. "_

_-__Claire London _


End file.
